


You Have Me

by GreyLiliy



Series: SquipJere Week 2020 [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Jeremy added a VR headset to his wishlist and the SQUIP is quick to remind him that’s wholly unnecessary with a supercomputer in his head.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Series: SquipJere Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996048
Kudos: 55
Collections: Squip/Jeremy Ship Week 2020





	You Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> SquipJere Week 2020 continues! And I’m behind already. Lol. I sort of saw that coming, but what can you do? Either way! I’m going to get all seven prompts done, I can promisee that much. Up now:
> 
> Day 2: Virtual Reality
> 
> I have to admit, the whole “Optic Nerve Blocking” thing from the musical is a hard hitting moment, and one of the more terrifying implications of how much power the SQUIP has physically over Jeremy. 
> 
> But here we’re using it for fun times. :D The SQUIP is still a bit of a jerk, but would he really be the manipulative asshole we all know and love if he wasn’t? Anyway, thank you so much for reading and enjoy!

“Man, why does cool stuff have to cost so much?” Jeremy asked. He stared at the boxes in the store and didn’t have to look at his wallet to know it was too much. “I can’t afford one, let alone two for me and Michael.”

“Who you shouldn’t concern yourself with, as I’ve mentioned before,” the SQUIP said, whispering in Jeremy’s ear. “Though I’m not sure why you would even need that.”

“Because it would make fighting zombies cooler?” Jeremy replied. He put his hands in his pockets and left the small electronics section of the store and away from the video games he couldn’t afford. “VR is cool.”

“Yes, but why would you need it,” the SQUIP repeated. He sneered and put his hands in his pockets, like Jeremy, but somehow making the action look one hundred percent cooler as his suit jacket flipped. “You have me.”

Jeremy snorted and left the mall empty-handed. “How does having you fulfill my VR wishlist?”

“It’s a good thing I’m here to help you think as well,” the SQUIP moaned. He jogged forward and stood in the middle of Jeremy’s path, stopping him in the parking lot. The SQUIP dragged a hand from the top of his chest and waved it down, indicating himself. “What is it you are looking at right now?”

“Uh, you?”

“But how are you seeing me, Jeremy?” The SQUIP prompted. He tapped his own head twice. “Think very hard.”

“Uh, you’re making a hologram of yourself?” Jeremy asked. “That’s why only I can see and hear you?”

“This form isn’t a hologram,” the SQUIP corrected. He snapped his fingers and his outfit changed into a post-apocalypse costume Jeremy had bought for one of his characters in a game. “If I was a hologram, anyone can see me. My form is the result of a manipulation of your senses in order to project an image.”

Jeremy blinked and and jumped back when the parking lot disappeared and was replaced with a destroyed cityscape.

“I can manipulate everything you see,” the SQUIP said. He pulled a rifle over his shoulder and pulled back the bolt action. “You have a supercomputer in your head that’s more advanced than anything in that store.”

“Uh, we’re still in the parking lot, right?” Jeremy asked. A breeze ruffled his hair and he looked down, seeing his own clothes had changed into a pair of torn jeans held up with bandages. He felt something heavy on his back and he’d bet money it was his favorite shotgun from the game. “None of this is real, right?”

“Of course not,” the SQUIP said. He pulled the gun up and shot a Zombie that leapt from behind a wall, splattering its innards across the yard. “And don’t worry, I can multitask better than any human. I’ll keep you from walking into a wall or a car.”

Jeremy reached behind and pulled out the gun. It felt real and solid in his hands. He bulled back the barrel and nearly flinched at the cocking sound.

“But to clarify, everyone else is seeing me stand in the parking lot holding nothing?”

“Don’t worry, Jeremy,” the SQUIP said, putting his hand on Jeremy’s head. The hot touch sent a shiver down his spine. “My entire goal in life is to make you more chill, not a public embarrassment. We’ll go somewhere no one can see you live out an action game.”

As fast as the zombie landscape appeared, it disappeared, leaving Jeremy alone in a parking lot outside of the mall.

He could still taste the smell of the dirty air on his tongue.

“I know it’s impressive, Jeremy, but there’s no need to stand around in awe for so long,” the SQUIP said, smirking. He tapped the bottom of Jeremy’s jaw and hummed. “But do keep it in mind. Perhaps if you start following instructions, I’ll reward you with a playful scenario—and there is so much more I can create other than a zombie game.”

The SQUIP’s breath was warm on his skin and he swallowed.

The SQUIP snorted and said, “Do a pushup, Jeremy.”

Jeremy covered his face with both his hands and groaned.


End file.
